Severus' Son
by thelittlesnape
Summary: A oneshot about the arrival of Severus and Hermione Snape's new son. AU. Severus appears slightly OOC.


The waiting room was crowded with Weasleys, Potters, Lupins, Malfoys, and a solo Sirius Black. The large families all sat together in silent anticipation. Just as they were nearing their wits end, the doors burst open and out appeared a frazzled Severus Snape. There was a slight pause as he looked from each familiar face to the next. His usually flat, emotionless eyes glistened with tears that had every person in that room nervous. When he spoke up at least, everybody took in a deep breath as they prepared themselves.

"A son... I have a son!" He answered, although obviously still surprised even himself. Everybody cheered with joy, although they were still a bit stunned by the dazzling smile that Snape was displaying.

"What's his name, Severus?!" Asked Molly Weasley as she embraced him with a large hug. He didn't even bat an eyelash, too enthralled by the fact that he, Severus Snape, was a father.

"Sebastian Gryffin Snape. He's a healthy six pounds and eight ounces, the darkest hair you'll ever see, and he's just perfect. My son is perfect." His voice cracked on the last word as everybody finished giving him congratulatory smacks on the back and hugs.

It was a far cry different from the reaction they had when they first discovered he was courting the brain of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

"Do you honestly believe they're going to welcome me, the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, to Sunday dinner with open arms? You're barmy, darling." Severus said as he put on a dark navy dress shirt and a black suit jacket.

There was one thing people could no longer say about him and that was that he had no style. Severus Snape had an impeccable taste in fashion and with his confidence he put to shame even the best male models in the Wizarding world. Ever since the war had ended a year ago, he had taken to letting his real appearance through and not the one he used to deflect unwanted attention. He was constantly rated the #1 bachelor in the Wizarding world, but unbeknownst to all that he was officially off the market and had been for about six months.

"Oh hush. They'll accept you, because they love me, and then when they get to know you… The real you, Severus, they will be taken with you. Now, be on your best behavior. No cussing, no rude comments, and if you so much as hex any of them I'm going to tan your fine hind." Hermione gave him a smirk worthy of his own and he knew she'd make a fine Lady Snape as soon as he worked up the courage to propose to her.

"You'd tan it either way. You find my bum delicious, Granger." He winked at her as a smug grin graced his lips. He shook his hips just slightly enough as he turned up the cuffs of his sleeve that Hermione's jaw actually dropped. The change in Severus still surprised her every day, but she couldn't help but feel blessed that this incredible man had chosen her to share himself with.

Don't get her wrong, he was still the snarkiest bastard that she'd ever met, devilishly witty, with the funniest dry humor, but he was finally free to be himself without the fear of ending on the front page of the Prophet or getting hexed to death. It's astounding how far a testimony from The-Boy-Who-Lived could go, but Severus took it without too much complaining. He was just relieved he could finally get on with his life after two long decades of service.

Once he finished making sure his appearance was as he desired in the mirror. Then he turned to his love and checked her out from head to toe.

"You look absolutely delectable… Are you sure I don't have time to sample you?" He said, raising an eyebrow as his hand that rested on her bare thigh moved it's way up under the hem of her dress and even further up until he was grasping a firm arse cheek in his hand. Hermione gasped and rested her hands on his chest, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he dipped his head, and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm positive." She responded once she could manage to breathe. Even after several months of dating, Severus had the ability to make her absolutely light headed and render her breathless with so much as a look and a slight kiss.

"Shame," He chuckled "I would have loved licking every inch of your delicious quim, but alas it shall wait." Severus took Hermione's hand in his and led her over to the floo. They would be flooing into the Weasley resident rather than apparating just to save time. He let Hermione gather the floo dust, toss it in, and call their destination out before stepping directly in. The familiar weightlessness accompanied with the sensation of intoxicating magic showed them to their destination and left, proving only fleeting, but nevertheless there.

Hermione's face lit up as they were greeted by the familiar rowdiness of the Burrow. Most everybody was outside playing, but those who weren't were causing enough noise to put a zoo to shame. She dared a glance up at her dark lover to find him scowling, stiff, and clearly feeling out of place. She tightened her grip on his hand ever so slightly as if to remind him it was all right and to relax. Severus reminded himself that he was here for her, but he'd honestly rather listen to Mandrakes shriek than be in the Burrow surrounded by not only the Weasleys, but the Potters, the Lupins, and his biggest tormentor from his Hogwarts days, Sirius Black. Severus didn't so much mind Remus Lupin, although he thought the werewolf was absolutely barmy for procreating and with a Metamorphagus no less.

"Hermione! You're here…. Whoa! What's Snape doing here?" Ron asked rather baffled.

"Well, Ron… I've been seeing Severus for quite a while now and I thought it was finally time to introduce him to everyone… Properly." Hermione responded as she waited for her best friend's response. The look on Ron's face made it clear that he was in shock.

"Blimey, 'Mione! It's Snape… The Dungeons' Bat!" He exclaimed, before taking off in direction of the kitchen. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a reassuring glance at Severus. The scowl on his face was deepening and she knew his already short tolerance for nonsense was lessening by the moment.

"Mum! Dad! Everybody! Hermione is dating Snape!" They heard Ron bellow. The Burrow became so suddenly silent that you could hear a pin drop before Weasleys; Harry and Ginny Potter; Remus, Tonks, and Teddy Lupin; and Sirius Black all came from different directions to see what was going on.

"Snivellus!? Hermione, of all the blokes you could date you chose Snivellus?" Sirius barked with laughter, his head tilting backwards with the force of his laughter.

Hermione could see Severus' wand hand twitching and before anybody else had anything rude to say, she spoke up.

"Yes, for Merlin's sake, I'm dating Severus. There is nothing wrong with it. It is our decision. While I respect all of your opinions, I will not tolerate anything rude about him said. We're all mature adults here…" She trailed off as she promptly glared at Sirius and the Weasley twins. "So we should be able to get along. If you can't respect my decision to be with Severus then you don't respect me and I'll be more than happy to leave."

Once Hermione ended her spiel, she could tell that everybody was mulling over what she had just said. Severus had a smug grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer all while staring straight at Sirius Black as if daring him to say something. Hermione suppressed the desire to roll her eyes, knowing that Severus was very possessive of her.

"Oh, Hermione, darling! You know we respect your decisions! And Severus is more than welcome at the Burrow any time!" Exclaimed Molly just Severus muttered under his breath that she shouldn't expect him to honor that invitation. Molly stepped forward and pulled Hermione into her arms, hugging her fiercely. Hermione grinned at this and soon everybody went about his or her own business.

It would be a lie to say the rest of the day went flawlessly, but it had gone far better than she had expected, as did many other Sunday meals at the Burrow.

SSHGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione requested that Harry and Ron come see him first and then everybody is welcome to visit shortly in pairs of twos." Severus told them once everybody finished congratulating him.

Severus led them into the room Hermione and Sebastian were resting in. He smiled at the sight of his wife holding their son. Harry beamed at his best friend whom he considered his sister. "Oh, he is beautiful, 'Mione..." Harry whispered in awe. Hermione was the first of the trio to begin a family. "Yeah, he's so tiny!" Ron exclaimed before Severus shushed him and the red head gave him a sheepish grin in return.

"Severus and I decided that we would like you to be Sebastian's godfathers. It only makes sense, as you two have been brothers to me since I was 11 and you'll essentially be like his uncles as well… We would both be greatly honored to have you two accept our request and be his godfathers…" Hermione said, grinning as her husband took a seat beside her on the hospital bed. She carefully passed their son to Severus who passed him to Harry.

"Of course, we accept!" Ron said, his eyes bright with tears as he looked upon his godson. Harry was absolutely speechless and just nodded. Severus actually smiled as he watched two-thirds of the Golden Trio admire his son. The three of them had finally come to a truce once he and Hermione had become engaged and now the three men actually had an interesting friendship.

Once Ron and Harry had finished getting their chance to hold the newest arrival, they returned him to the arms of his mother and went to let the other pairs come inside and greet the youngest Snape. It was exhausting, but once everybody had gotten their chance to see him and Sebastian was finally tucked into the crib to sleep, Severus finally got the chance for a quiet moment with his wife.

"My love… I wanted to thank you… Again… You've given me a life I could have never dreamed of and a love that I never once thought I deserved. I love you so much, my wife." His deep baritone voice swept over Hermione as she tiredly blinked up at her husband.

"As I love you, Sev. No thanks, needed. Now let's get some rest. We return home tomorrow morning and we'll both be needing some rest now that our little one is here." Hermione said, before she yawned. Severus sat beside her, gently stroking his long fingers through her ever wild hair.

Once Severus was sure his wife was asleep, he moved from her side, and stood watching his son in awe. He couldn't get over how perfect his child was and that he helped create such a miracle.

"Sebastian Gryffin Snape, I promise you that while I haven't a clue what I am doing that I will be the best father to you. You are my greatest joy, my son." He whispered quietly, brushing his finger gently over his son's small hand that was balled tightly into a fist.

At that exact moment, Sebastian's eyes slowly opened and the murky darkness took Severus' breath away. In that moment, Severus knew there was no love quite as unique and powerful as a father's love for his son and he knew, beyond all else, that he would do everything for his child.


End file.
